Never again will I see the suit
“skinny fella” complained Mark, a freind from america recently gone mad. “about ‘tall as the ceilin'”. He says that the reason he went mad is because the late Mrs. Hannah and Kathy Hannah were abducted by someone too tall for words and to- slender- to be human-like but not unlike a man. By the sound of it this is a Der Grobbman fairy tale. but my experience in observation & analysis tell he ain’t lying. He also claims he didnt go mad though but infected. By a guy with hoses growing out of his torso. “I’ll alert the authorities about a possible kidnapper in the area” “DON’T YOU BULLSH*T ME” “Calm down Mark, I have no Idea how the federals are gonna react.” “You know exactly what they’ll do Tracy” he smiles and I notice something. his lips are fading away. or at least they got much smaller since I last saw them. his teeth are getting almost sharp. and I don’t see how I didnt notice but, his skin is as white as snow. he looks detereorated. but how could this have happened to him if the same circumstances have come to me. “you know why I called you over here to ‘Bama right?” “I have no idea, enlighten me.” “I know where Crystal is. But I cannot take you there or you will suffer what man cannot” My fingers find themselves entangled around his neck. “HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER IN SUCH MANNER” “you misunderstood she is on earth but to get where she is you must be mad. infected.” my wife and daughter. Abducted. By a monster who remains untitled. not a trace of evidence. All I know is, My daughter had a huge obsession over the Slenderman, Der Grobben Der ritter Whatever you want to call that beast. If he stole my child. My Wife, I will get my vengence. “Mark, Draw him.” I hand him a peice of paper and a pen although he is technically not supposed to have one. he draws the worst interpretation of a man I have seen in my life time. and in even worse writing is writ “Der Grobben Hunts and is never Hunted”. I don’t see how he could remember the “skinny Fella’s” name now but not when we started this conversation. Somehow Mark’s chains extend 3 feet and he whispers in my ear “I am part of him and he is part of me, in one point of view we are both set free”. The fly back to Britain is Long and sleepless. Been set free? what the hell is that supposed to mean? I get to my house in an almost drunken state. and hardly notice the Circle with an X through the middle. Great A psycho who can extend his Quote unquote “Chains” and Creepy grafitti on my front door. whats next. “the next thing is when you can hear me with success” says a warm echoey Man’s voice. “What the F*ck?” “oh you can hear me. how… suprising” then its gone. no. it isnt how could this man hear my monologue? my very conscience. what can this mystery man do. never mind. it was probably just my imagination or maybe my thought trevailing o- “You think I am not of as much power as Mark intended to show?” “this is cute” “you will see soon…” MY GOD STOP THIS. STOP. You’re F*cking CREEPING ME OUT. wait a second was that what it looked like. I turn around there it is. a letter with a Heart on it. except the heart has an X through it. of course. “read it”. SHUT UP BLOODY OAF. I take the envelope and tear it open and there is a poem: Oh, should I travel through the woods Or should I not wishing I would For above me lurks within the trees No one could hear my deathly screams The palest man, the blackest suit Bigger than the tallest brute Six black arms will grab you up Or, stalk you till you just give up A top hat bares upon his head Makes your soul fill up with dread He takes you when you least expect Boil you up, and eat your neck He’ll leave your body not to eat But staple your corpse on a tree Fear the man, the slender man For he can do, what no one can. Wow. uh. no. “do not believe what Mark said. Crystal isn’t coming back. You will never see her unless you Come into my arms” ” I leave you for tonight on that thought” silence? silence. at last. I hurry to bed but dont sleep. who could? after what I have experienced. could it be. that Der Grobbman takes his victims to a genuinely better place? I cant be sure. I will find out. – From the operator. new victim. tall stocky blond. very talkative and a very tempered man. but he is the strongest of brutes and a hard egg to crack. give him some time. he will be scrambled and eaten before you can say Mutilated. – I wake up. no. I didnt sleep. heh. I rise from the bed and make myself a cold breakfast and then it starts happening. Highest pitch ringing that deafens and hurts the ears and a nosebleed that floods the countertop. “Have you considered my offer?” CAN YOU WAIT TILL I FINISH MY BLOODY CERIAL? MY GOD. “the time is not to waste” – From the Operator Do not Kill him Make him Mad and THEN take him here. – My nosebleeding suddenly stops. what the hell? Can I see my assaulter “If you did that would be a yes to my proposal” LET ME THINK. “I gave you a night” STOP I close my eyes and the next thing I see is Mark standing accross from the table in the most deteriorated state possible next to the slenderman my daughter drew day, after day, after day… “I must see my daughter Mark, Tell him”. Mark mouths something but I cannot understand due to his small lips. “Oh I undestand” you must go through me to get to her. I look at Mark’s lips. “imposter. Con man. in front of us both. shoot me now and I will save you and your life.” that is what mark is saying. clever man. he knew I always carried a gun. even in my own home. I take it out but another slender man appears behind me. no. the same one. just transported. he takes the gun and shoots mark. who vaporizes and spills white blood all over the floor. he holds the gun up to my head. he cocks it. he puts it down. “I need you Tracy” I need you and you need me” “just accept” the speed of the motions draws me into his warm freindly tentacles. they latch on to me and strip me naked. My clothes are replaced with a suit. and I feel my entire body growing to 6 7 8 feet tall. I am slenderman Category:Crappypasta Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Retards Attempting Poetry Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Shok ending Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Zombie Horse